World War Purple
by WritingStuffCuzICan
Summary: "Good-bye Mother."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

_How is her heart rate?_

_Healthy, as if she had exercised every single day of her short life, despite being in a tube._

_...Unnecessary descriptions weren't needed Dr. Stanford._

_Now Ms. Yale, that's no way to talk to your superior._

_Its Dr. Yale to you, and I have more experience in genetic engineering. Stop deluding yourself and hurry up and check the Australium levels in her tank._

_Tch. Women. They don't belong in the lab._

_What was that?_

_Nothing, the Australium to plasma ratio is fine, but the plasma needs to be filtered. Start the pump._

_*Click*_

_Dr. Stanford, where is Dr. Harvard? He is supposed to be monitoring her brain, it is in such a delicate state._

_Ten minutes ago he just said he was checking on the other nine tubes. You can probably monitor it yourself if you had the fundamentals of basic biology down._

_If it is so simple, then why do you help facilitate Dr. Harvard's job instead of pushing pointless tasks onto him? Or are you purposely trying to burn him out and take his position?_

_Tch. How dare you a woma- Greetings Ms. Pauling._

_Hello Ms. Pauling, here for the daily check-up?_

_Yeah, it is part of my job as her assistant. So, how is the project going?_

_Right now I'm just filtering the plasma inside the tank. Her body is fully developed into its prime age, and all her internal organs are functional._

_Any genetic diseases?_

_None were found at the infant stage._

_Dr. Stanford, are her senses in check?_

_Most of them..._

_Most?_

_She can't see or smell yet(or think), her brain is the final part of her body to finish building itself. When she is completed, she will be ready to start training after a few weeks of bed rest and physical therapy._

_Weren't you installing language cores the other day?_

_I can't install all the information at once, it will overload her brain, so we do it as her brain builds gradually._

_I see..._

_Ms. Pauling? Something the matter?_

_No its nothing._

Ms. Pauling heels tapped on the sterile laboratory floor and she gently placed her free hand on the tank. Inside was a nude female body suspended in fluid with thin tubes entering her pale flesh.

_...You really do look like her._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright maggots! Listen up here reaaaaal good, because I am only going to repeat this once before you all die for our country! Do you understand me?!"

No one replied to the mad man walking up and down the aisle of the transport truck. Everyone was huddled up in their own spot on the long benches screwed tightly to the sides. It was cold, very cold, way below freezing. No soldier wanted to waste their energy or breath on a useless yelling fest, especially with this man.

"I said, do you understand me Private Twinkle Toes?!" he screamed right in a young soldier's face. The older man's helmet bobbled with every syllable he yelled out.

"Yo, quit acting like'a lunatic Soldier and-"

"It is Sergeant Doe to you! Now drop down and give me 50!"

"Wh-?"

"I said give me 50 before I beat your sorry ass and throw you in a POW camp!"

"Now Sold-Sergeant Doe, I think it's best if the boy save up some energy to fight for our country, eh?" a man chipped in who was sitting next to the young soldier.

"Hrm...fine" the sergeant gruffly said and stomped to the other end on the truck.

"Thanks Engie, I can't believe we got stuck with him."

Engineer pulled up his snow goggles to the brim of his helmet. "Heh, well Scout, you can't blame him. He finally got to be what he wanted."

"Yeah...ya know he actually fooled me that he fought in the previous World War. Turned out to be just a phony am I right?"

"Shush boy, don't say it too loud. He might just grab his rocket launcher and blow a hole in the truck where your body used to be."

"Whatever."

Engineer and Scout sat in silence with the other men. They kept their conversations as short as possible, even Scout knew when to shut up. Engineer looked over at Scout, who was staring at the truck's metal floor. The boy's face had a permanent frown etched instead of his arrogant smirk and now has tough skin. The Texan remembered when the kid used to trash talk all the time on the "battlefield," now the only sound he makes is gunfire. Scout returned his stare.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Engineer looking away until a funny idea came, "I think you're aging faster than me son."

"Heh, better put your goggles back on old man, I see those crows' feet clear as day."

"Hmph, I guess I oughta," Engineer said grinning a little as he pulled it down. Well he was still a smart ass.

Scout continued to stare at the floor, not wanting to look out the window. He used to love playing with the snow and making deformed snowmen with his Ma, now it's just blood- soaked and bothersome. Sighing, he traced the gray patterns on his white snow gear and fidgeted in his army boots. He hasn't seen his Ma at the start of the war, or even returned to Boston.

The transport truck came to a sudden halt and the doors swung opened. They can see a base set up at the foot of the snow mountain.

"We are here, so everybody out! Move! Move! Move!" yelled Soldier as the troop filed out of the truck. There were other soldiers at the camp, but they were all injured and had requested from some back-up. Most of them would never walk again or die the next day.

Soldier greeted the commander with a salute.

"What is the situation here Commander? Nazis? Commies?" The military officer gave him a look.

"Sergeant, you do realize Nazis are not a thing anymore right? And why are not you wearing your camouflage gear?"

Soldier glanced down at his inappropriate attire covered in medals he created himself.

"I do not need some sissy camouflage! This here you are looking at is a real uniform!"

"You are going to shot out there in the field!"

"Then I will be shot for America! Now tell me the situation Commander!"

The commander sighed and explained, "We are in a tight spot and the enemy base we fought with are two mountains next to us. It is believe there are several camps out there backing up the first, and we had many casualties as of late."

"Do not worry, we will beat the crap out of them!" Soldier declared and saluted the commander and marched into the medical tent and started to give an "inspiring" speech about honor and incorrect information about Sun Tzu's works. Engineer and Scout over heard their conversation as they walked to the resting tent.

"Hey Scout, Imma talk to the commander over there, so try to get a top bunk for me," said Engineer as he patted the Bostonian on the shoulder.

"Sure," replied Scout. He continued to walk to the tent dropped his stuff on one top bunk and Engineer's stuff on another top bunk. He entered and saw some soldiers already at the bunks. Scout began unpacking his military uniform until a distant gunshot was heard. Commotion started and some members ran outside, then everybody ran when someone yelled, "Ambush!"

Soon every soldier was wielding a gun and firing at the enemy that were at the top of the snow hill. Scout and his allies were clearly outnumbered and had a disadvantage since they were at the bottom of the hill. He crouched down and used some supply crates as shield and fired his weapon. Engineer rushed over to the crates where Scout was.

"Dangnabbit! We just arrived and we're already fighting!" said in between shots. "Shoot, I think we might have to retreat further west."

Scout continued to shoot on top and to the side of the crate at the mass. Behind him he could hear someone yelling for their rocket launcher.

"Engie, I got an idea," Scout yelled over the gunfire, "they're too close to one another, if we use grenades we might win this battle!"

"That's a good idea," Engineer yelled back, "but do you have a good enough arm to do it? That hill is at least 60 feet high!"

The young man thought for a second and looked over at Soldier who was uselessly shooting straight rockets at the enemy and thought of Demoman.

"What if we had some kind of grenade launcher?"

"Might as well try it, but I don't reckon we got one of those."

Scout gave a sly smile to Engineer. "We do now."

"Huh?"

"Ey Soldier!"

"It is Sergeant Doe, Private!"

"Whatever! Can you try stuffing grenades in your rocket launcher?"

"Why would I do what you tell me to do Private?!"

"Don't you want to kill more enemies?!"

Soldier stopped firing his endless stream of rockets. The thought of blowing up America's enemies made him giggle.

"Alright! Commander! Where are the grenades?!"

"Your truck should have it, since we requested for more troops and ammunition."

"I packed them in earlier before the ride! I'll try reaching the truck!" Engineer volunteered.

"It is too dangerous Private Conagher!" said the commander. "The enemies are using rifles too! One hit and you are dead!"

"I can handle myself!"

Engineer made a dash for the transport truck, using various objects as shields.

"I'll cover ya!" Scout shouted.

A sniper up on the hill scanned the valley for a head. He saw a lone soldier running as fast as he could across the camp and towards a truck. The marksman grinned at the easy target.

"Heh, your fancy camouflage suit ain't getting pass by these eyes you bloody piker. I'm gonna turn your big fat hat into a fine red mist."

He squeezed the trigger slowly, locking on the Texan's head. "Bingo."

The rifle fired with a satisfying crack and the bullet zipped through the icy air. As if by sheer luck, Engineer's body suddenly jerked to one side. It missed his head, but he was running fast, and the bullet tore a clean hole through his shoulder.

"Gah!" Engineer cried out in pain.

"Engie!"

Blood filled the flesh wound and spilled out of the hole, staining his white snow coat with a crimson red. It dripped out and plopped one drop at a time, making a trail in the soft snow behind him.

"Tsk! Hold still you mongrel!"

Engineer was close enough to the cargo and he teared the lid off with his good arm and threw several at Soldier's direction. Soldier began filling his rocket launcher with the grenades as many as he could.

The sniper saw what the men were at the bottom of the hill.

"Oi! They're gonna launch some grenades up here!"

"Try aiming for the grenades!" an ally of the sniper said.

"Way ahead of ya."

Scout was dangerously running across towards his injured comrade. Engineer was leaning on extra sandbags, covering his wound. They were safe from the enemy's direct fire but near the truck.

"Are you okay?!" the young soldier asked while looking at the man's limp arm.

"Yeah..." he breathed, "It's not that bad. I'm pretty lucky."

"We gotta get you bandaged quick, otherwise you'll bleed to death! C'mon, I'll take you to the medical-"

Scout heard a muffled explosion as Engineer tackled him into the snow. All he could think of is the cold feeling on his back and the pain on his arm. Then he blacked out.


End file.
